A Marca de Uma Lágrima
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Um beijo no escuro, cartas de amor, sacrifícios em nome da amizade. No que dará isso, só mesmo lendo para descobrir (putz.... isso ficou pessimo¬¬). Finalizada
1. Paixão que Nasce

Esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO do Livro A Marca de Uma Lágrima, de Pedro Bandeira, e em momento algum minha intenção é de plagiar o livro. Muito pelo contrário, gostaria de homenagear a história e incentivar quem ainda não leu a ler o livro.

_**A Marca de Uma Lágrima**_

_**Paixão que nasce**_

Oito horas da noite

Os quatro membros da Weiss estavam numa festa de aniversário de um colega de classe do Omi, o único dos quatro que fora realmente convidado. Os outros três estavam lá só pra fazer-lhe um pouco de companhia. Estavam muito distantes uns dos outros, raramente se viam (apesar de morarem na mesma casa), e Omi achou que aquela seria uma boa oportunidade de se unirem outra vez.

Já estavam lá há quase duas horas, e o plano do chibi estava indo por água a baixo; cada um estava num canto, com excessão de Aya e Yohji, que estavam juntos conversando (se bem que quem mais falava ali era o Yohji). omi observava tudo de um outro canto, sem conseguir desviar sua atenção do ruivo, que estava magnificamente belo naquela noite, iluminada pela fraca luz.

Uma música lenta copmeçou a tocar, e só então o loirinho notou a quantidade de casais que havia naquele salão. Aya e Yohji começaram a se aproximar dele.**_ Será que vai me chamar pra dançar, Aya-kun?_** pensou, estranhando o modo como começou a pensar no líder da Weiss. Mas os dois passaram reto e foram para um canto onde não tinha muitas pessoas e começaram a dançar aquela mesma musica lenta. **_Aya...._** Murmurou para si mesmo. Pegou uma bebida que lhe foi oferecida e tomou tudo num só gole, sentindo a garganta queimar. Com certeza aquilo não era refrigerante.

Já era o sexto copo daquela bebida que tomava. Agora, sentado no jardim, assistindo as pessoas dançando no salão.A moldura da porta-janela era como uma tela de cinema. Sozinho no escuro da platéia, Omi assistia àquele filme, imaginando uma história. Interrompendo o filme, na tela iluminada surgiu uma silhueta que não fazia parte do enredo. A silhueta caminhou até ele.

- O que faz aqui fora sozinho?

Nãop respondeu. Tomou o resto do que havia no copo e sentiu novamente o liquido escorrendo quente pelo seu corpo. Sentiu a vista turvando, e os sentidos diminuindo. mas não deixou que o outro percebesse.

- Quer outro refrigerante? Vou buscar.

A silhueta afastou-se e Omi aproveitou para internar-se mais no jardim, escondendo-se nas sombras.

Pela porta-janela, saiu o vulto de um casal abaçado. Sob a pouca luz, era impossível reconhecê-los, mas Omi sabia que eram Yohji e Aya.Viu quando o mais alto se abaixou para envolver o outro num beijo longo, definitivo. Dentro de sua cabeça, os vapores da bebida explodiram lançando fogo através das veias e artérias. O mundo oscilou de repente e o menino sentiu a terra úmida contra o rosto. Não perdeu a consciência, mas não conseguia se mover. Sentiu os braços fortes que começavam a levantá-lo.

- Aya-kun....você veio....

Apertou-se contra o peito que o amparava. O calor daquele corpo deu-lhe febre e seus lábios espremeram-se loucamente contra aquela pele quente, sentindo o cheiro do perfume Kaiak [1] (é um perfume da Natura que é mto bom!!) e ergueu a cabeça, oferecendoos lábios úmidos, ávidos, desesperados.

Uma boca maravilhosa colou-se à dele, enquanto o vigor daqueles braços o apertava com loucura. Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade e o mundo apagou-se com o nome adorado estourando em sua cabeçacomo um coro de anjos.

- Aya...

_**Como eu fui idiota!!!Aya deve ter me procurado a festa inteira e me encontrou ali, caído no chão, bêbado como um porco! Mas eu o vi com Yohji, dançando com ele, beijando ele...ou será que foi tudo imaginação?Não!!Não seja idiota!!É claro que ele ficou com Yohji a festa inteira. Eu realmente vi. Mas e aquele beijo?Por que ele teria me beijado depois? Posso morrer agora, mas aqule beijo ninguém me tira!!**_

Omi deu mais uma rápida olhada no espelho e saiu, em direção à escola. No dia anterior, acordara com uma ressaca do cacete (desculpa os termos) e gosto de Aya na boca. Para sua felicidade, ninguém havia comentado nada sobre a festa.....ainda.

Aula de física....não estava com cabeça para aquilo. A professora falava, enquanto o chibi deixava a caneta deslizar pelo caderno, transformando em versos as palavras que chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

- ...a física estuda a relação que existe...

_Neste físico de um deus grego,_

_numa intensa relação,_

_eu, pálido e bêbado, tremo_

_e me afogo e me sufoco_

_entre loucura e paixão..._

- ...entre a matéria e a energia...

_Quero fundir meu corpo_

_no teu corpo junto ao meu_

_Nos teus braços serei cego_

_pra que seja o meu guia _

_Nós seremos a matéria,_

_nosso amor será a energia..._

- ...a energia afeta a matéria...

_Se esse amor me modifica,_

_me transforma, me edifica,_

_se ele afeta tanto a mim,_

_também te transformará._

_A energia desse amor_

_afetou-nos para sempre,_

_e a matéria que hoje somos _

_outra matéria será..._

- ...e a matéria afeta a energia...

_Seremos dois novos amantes_

_pelo amor energizados,_

_transformados,_

_mas em quê?_

_Quem eras antes de mim?_

_Quem sou depois de você?_

- ...esse processo de transformação é o objetivo...

_No meu peito serás meu_

_para o uso que eu quiser,_

_Nos teus braços me abandono,_

_ao teu lado sou eterno... _

Chegou em casa disposto a entregar o poema à Aya, mas Yohji o abordou no meio do caminho e acabou indo parar no quarto do playboy.

- Omi!!Você não sabe o bem que fez nos levando àquela festa.

O loirinho fanziu cenho, estranhando o jeito que Yohji o estava tratando. Ele estava agradecendo demais pra quem havia tentado fazer de tudo para não ir àquela festa. Percebeu que ali tinha coisa e foi direto ao ponto.

- O que você quer?

- Na verdade, eu não queria nada - mentiu - , mas já que você perguntou...só que antes eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que você não vai poder contar pra _ninguém_.

- Tá, eu não conto. Fala logo o que você quer!! - não tinha mais tempo a perder, queria entregar logo o poema pro Aya.

- Bom,....eu tenho um amigo que se apaixonou por um outro amigo e que tem seu amor correspondido. Só que esse amigo não consegue dizer nada descente quando estão juntos, então eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar.....

- Hm...e esse amigo se chama Yohji?

- Hai...quer dizer, não!!

- Não adianta mentir pra mim, Yohji. a verdade sempre acaba aparecendo...mas e quem seria o outro amigo?**_Espero que não seja quem eu estou pensando..._**

- É......é....o...Aya.

**_Não!!!!_**Sentiu uma dor no peito e uma terrível vontade de chorar e matar aquele loiro que roubara o coração de seu amado.

- E então? Vai me ajudar ou não? Eu estava pensando em escrever uma carta, mas não sei se ia conseguir fazer direito. E não quero fazer papel de burro pra ele. Ele lê tantos livros....Vamos, Omi!!Você me prometeu...

Era mentira, Omi não havia prometido nada, mas não estava com cabeça pra notar esse pequeno detalhe. Pegou o poema e entregou a Yohji, sem encará-lo.

- Copie com a sua letra e entregue pra ele. - e saiu do quarto.

Trancou-se no quarto. Seus olhos marejados de lagrimas que ele insistia em não deixar cair. Ligou o computador e começou a procurar por qualquer coisa para se distrair.

**TOC TOC**

Levantou a cabeça de cima do teclado. Havia dormido sem perceber. Foi até a porta e abriu, dando de cara com quem menos sperava. Sem encará-lo, afastou-se para lhe dar passagem.

- Omi, como está se sentindo?

- B-bem....dooshite? - estava estranhando a preocupação do ruivo

- Como conseguiu ficar bêbado daquele jeito no dia da festa? - perguntou severamente, olhando-o como se fosse uma coisa insignificante.

- Eu...eu não sei. Mas não vai acontecer de novo. - Respondeu, tentando não chorar na sua frente.

- É o que espero. - virou-se para sair

- A-Aya....realmente ama o Yohji?

A pergunta saiu num fio de voz, mas alto o suficiente para que o ruivo conseguisse ouvir , voltando-se com um olhar fuzilante.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Onegai, responda....- desejava não saber a resposta, mas precisava ouvir da boca de Aya para confirmar o que Yohji confessara minutos atras.

- Não se intrometa no que não é chamado!! - Omi estava passando dos limites, e sua paciência já tinha ido pro saco.

- Onegai.....

- Não insista!! - virou-se novam,ente para sair, mas o chibi bloqueou o caminho, ficando na frente da porta - OMI!!!!!Saia da minha frente AGORA se não quiser morrer!!!

- Eu preciso saber...!! - insistiu

- Já chega!!! - extremamente nervoso, segurou Omi pelos braços, erguendo-o até ficarem cara a cara, precionando-o contra a parede. - já que insiste tanto, eu respondo: sim, eu o amo!! Agora pare de me atrapalhar!!! - e o soltou.

Omi ficou encolhido no chão, sentindo as lágrimas escapando e rolando pelo seu rosto. Antes que Aya saísse do quarto, falou:

- Aya....

- O QUE É?? - virou-se, pronto para dar uma surra naquele garoto tão atrevido.

- Se...se algum dia precisar de minha ajuda.....pode...pode pedir....eu prometo que farei de tudo....para ajudá-los...a continuar juntos...

Aya voltou para seu quarto, deixando o pequeno membro da Weiss sozinho.

_**Por que eu disse isso? Aya é meu.....e aquele beijo também. Mas agora eu ja disse que irei ajudá-los....não posso mais voltar atrás. Droga!!!Eu prometi...e promesa é dívida.**_

Continuou encolhido no mesmo lugar em que fora deixado pelo ruivo. As lagrimas agora corriam livres pelo seu rosto.

- Omi? - Ken passou na frente do quarto, que estava com a porta aberta e viu o chibi encolhido contra a parede - Omi, o que houve?

Não conseguiu falar. Tudo o que saiu foi um soluço.

- Olha, se não quiser falar agora, não precisa. Apenas acalme-se um pouco. - o jogador o abraçou fraternalmente até que depois de um bom tempo, os soluços cessaram e os dois se encararam. - Seus braços estão vermelhos....o que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada...

- Eu ouvi Aya gritando, e depois ele desceu com um humor pior do que o de costume....vocês brigaram?

- É.....mas não foi culpa dele. Fui eu quem passou dos limites e acabei deixando-o irritado. - apesar de tudo, defendia o ruivo

- Mas Omi, ele bateu em você!! Eu vou lá falar com ele.- levantou-se

- Não!!- Omi segurou seu pulso, começando a chorar novamente - Não precisa. Senão ele vai ficar mais bravo ainda. Onegai...

- Ii desu....- pegou Omi no colo e carregou-o até a cama, onde ficou sentado admirando a face do chibi - quer comer alguma coisa? Você ainda não jantou, deve estar com fome.

- Hm?! - olhou para o relogio e viu que já passava da meia noite - não...eu estou sem fome.

- Você que sabe....bom, agora que você já se acalmou, eu vou dormir. - fez um cafuné na cabeça de Omi e se levantou.

Olhando direito, Omi viu que Ken já estava de pijama e com uma cara de sono. Não foi dificil de deduzir que o jogador havia levantado no meio da noite para consolá-lo.

- Ken-kun....pode dormir no meu quarto esta noite? - pediu

O mesmo olhou-o longamente e por fim acenou que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo depois. Foi até seu quarto e depois voltou, com um futon que estendeu no chão, e um lençol pra se cobrir.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Ken começou a ouvir soluços.**_ Ele está chorando de novo..._**pensou. Exitou alguns minutos e levantou. sentou na beirada da cama e começou a acariciar a cabeça de Omi.

Em pouco menos de uma hora, Omi já estava dormindo com a cabeça pousada sobre o peito do jogador, que agora estava dormindo deitado na cama.

CONTINUA...

[1] - na história original, era pra ele sentir uma correntinha roçando no rosto dele, mas eu PRECISEI mudar pq ninguém usa correntinha...

Akemi Hidaka

ICQ: 158740743


	2. Paixão que Morre

_**A Marca de Uma Lágrima**_

_**Paixão que morre**_

Alguns dias se passaram, e Omi continuava entregando poemas para que Yohji entregasse a Aya. Os dois pareciam se amar cada vez mais. Já era possível ver nos olhares que trocavam, no modo de agir e no jeito de falarem um com o outro. O chibi sofria cada vez mais com aquilo, mas não podia mais parar. Resolveu então ir até uma biblioteca para se distrair.Procurou as estantes do fundo, que sempre tinham menos gente e menos luz. Pegou um dos livros e bateu os olhos num poema, incluindo a si mesmo nos versos que lia.

_O Omi é fingidor,_

_finge tão completamente_

_que chega a fingir que é amor_

_o amor que deveras sente..._

Lia com um sorriso vago. Outro fingimento. Fingia tão completamente naqueles versos e cartas, que Aya acreditava naquele amor. E ficaria cada vez mais apaixonado...por Yohji!! **_Fingir não é difícil, quando se finge que se finge...é só usar alguns exageros, alguns símbolos... _**pensou.

Mais uma vez, bateu os olhos num poema.

_Símbolos? Estou farto de símbolos!_

_Que o sol seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Que a lua seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Que a terra seja um símbolo, está bem._

_Mas que símbolo é, não o sol, não a lua, não a terra,_

_mas a costureira que pára vagamente à esquina_

_onde se demorava outrora com o namorado que a deixou?_

_Símbolos? Não quero símbolos!_

_Queria que o namorado voltasse para a costureira!_

A pouca luz que lhe iluminava diminuiu, coberta por alguém às suas costas.

- O que faz aqui, Omi?

- Ken? Ah, eu só vim ver algum livro...mas e o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? Estava só lendo um livro......mas é impressão minha ou você está meio triste?

- É só impressão. - mentiu

- Ah...eu vou ao cinema agora. Quer ir comigo?

- Hm....tá. Mas você não estava lendo um livro?

- Eu posso acabar de ler outro dia, não tem problema.

_**Outro poema...outra carta...quantos eu já escrevi? Cinco? Dez? A cada carta vou perdendo mais o meu amor....**_

A caneta de Omi deslizava no papel, formando os versos.

_Ah, tormento que eu não posso confessar..._

_O que eu escrevo é a verdade, eu não minto,_

_eu declaro tudo aquilo que eu sinto,_

_e é outro que teus lábios vão beijar..._

_Sei que quanto mais verdade tem no escrito,_

_mais distante eu te ponho dos meus braços,_

_pois desenho o paralelo de dois traços_

_que na certa vão perder-se no infinito..._

_Estes versos feitos pra te emocionar_

_justificam todo o amor que tens por ele_

_e as carícias que esses dois amantes trocam._

_E eu te excito, sem que venhas a notar_

_que esses lábios que tu beijas são os dele,_

_mas são minhas as palavras que te tocam..._

_**Não! O que eu estou escrevendo? Não posso entregar ISTOpra ele...não.**_

TOC-TOC

- Omi, está aí?

A voz do ruivo tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Rapidamente, escondeu a folha debaixo do travesseiro e abriu a porta. Aya entrou e começou a falar:

- Omi, eu preciso de um favor.

- Claro, pode falar.

- Quero que escreva cartas para que eu possa entregar ao Yohji.

- Mas por que você mesmo não--

- Porque eu não consigo - cortou - Você escreve ou não? Faça de conta que é para a garota que você gosta. Você gosta de alguém, né?

- Hm...gosto.

- Ótimo. Cada coisa que o Yohji escreve...nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz de me tocar tão profundamente com aqueles versos. Sou capaz de passar horas relendo cada carta. - seus olhos emitiram um brilho apaixonado.

- E você gosta muito das cartas?

- Mas é lógico! Então/ Vai me ajudar ou não?

- No outro dia, eu te disse que faria tudo o que pudesse pra ajudá-lo. Pode deixar que eu escrevo...

- Obrigado. - levantou-se e saiu.

Omi resolveu que iria dormir mais cedo naquele dia, mesmo estando sem sono. Travou uma luta contra seus pesamentos que à toda hora se voltavam para o ruivo, impedindo-o de dormir. Eram 5 horas quando resolveu que não adiantava mais tentar dormir.

Silencioso como um gato, saiu de casa e andou até um parque, que àquela hora estava deserto. Sentou-se sob uma árvore grande e antiga, em frente a um lago.

Já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Todo o estoque havia empapado o travesseiro nos últimos dias. Depois, embalado pelo seu proprio pranto, adormeceu.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho. Ele era o príncipe de um reino distante, à beira de um lago. A água o atraía, e ele desabotoou a camisa. estava só, sob sob um multicolorido dossel de folhagens através do qual a brisa compunha um sinfonia acompanhada pelo murmúrio suave das águas do lago. Despiu-se completamente e mirou-se refletido no espelho da água. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha, subindo até sua nuca e espalhando-se pelo cérebro como se fosse o gostinho ed chocolate que derete mansamente pela boca.

Estava pronto. Pronto para o tão esperado príncipe (??) encantado que viesse, o tomasse, aspirasse seu perfume e o carregasse nu em seu cavalo branco.

Uma gargalhada infernal arrancou-o de seu desvaneio. Refletido junto ao seu corpo indefeso, a imagem de um gigante ameaçador aproximava-se cuspindo baba e palavrões. Sentiu-se agarrado por braços peludos e um hálito demoníaco de alho e enxofre o sufocou.

Aterrorizado, olhou para a carranca do agressor.

Era Schulderich (eu não tenho nada contra ele, viu? Eu até acho ele fofinho, mas precisava de alguém para invadir o sonho do Omi, e ninguem melhor que o Schu!!). Tentou gritar, tentou desvencilhar-se do braço obsceno. Debateu-se, sentindo aquelas mãos imundas a apalpá-lo, a desvendar cada canto de seu corpo, a invadir, a apertar, a profanar, enquanto a gargalhada se transformava num arfar ofegante.

Sufocado, quase desmaiando, viu quando uma mão de aço se abateu sobre o ombro do monstro e o arrancou de cima dele.

Era um cavaleiro altivo, de armadura de prata, pronto a defendê-lo até a morte. Foi um combate de sonhos. As espadas reluziam e entrebatiam-se soltando fagulhas. Gotas de sangue salpicavam-lhe a pele nua cada vez que um golpe chegava mais perto. Até que, com um volteio, a espada do cavaleiro fez um círculo de prata no ar, arrancando a cabeça de Schulderich, que rolou pela relva e foi desaparecer nas águas do lago.

O cavaleiro, vitorioso, cravou a espada na terra. Olhou para ele e, com o elmo ainda abaixado, ajoelhou-se no chão oferecendo seus préstimos.

Quem seria ele? Uma brisa passou, levando o cheiro de um perfume ja conhecido (o Kaiak, lembram-se?). O perfume!!

Sem vergonha da própria nudez, Omi atirou-se em seus braços.

De repente, todo o cavalheirirmo do herói pareceu desvanecer-se. Ele aceitou o abraço, esmagando-o com o peso da armadura. Onde ele buscava carinho, foi dor que encontrou. Outra vez foi agarrado brutalmente, agora arranhado em ferros como se uma jaula se fechasse sobre sobre ele.

- Não!!

Desesperado, ergueu o visor do elmo. Era Schulderich novamente!

- Não!!Socorro!!!!!

- Calma, Omi! Eu estou aqui. O que houve?

Outros braços o abraçavam. Desta vez sob a árvore da praça, aquecendo-o do frio da manhã. Ele havia sonhado tudo de novo, acordado, como se tivesse enlouquecido.

- Calma....Está tudo bem....

- Ken......você....

Soluçou baixinho, fungando como uma criança sobre aquele peito amigo. Os dois deixaram passar todo o tempo de que Omi precisava. E ele precisou de bastante tempo. Mas nesse tempo, sentiu que Ken usava o Kaiak. **_É só coincidência....um monte de gente usa esse perfume!_**

- Desculpe, Ken. Eu ando nervoso, meio louco, falando sozinho, eu--

- Está bem. Você não está sozinho agora.

Era um bom amigo.Um amigo que Omi poderia estar aproveitando melhor se não se encontrasse no pior momento de sua vida. Deixou-se abraçar e sentiu aquecer-se aquela manhã que soprava gélida.

- Obrigado, Ken. Foi bom você ter aparecido.

- É a primeira vez que você diz isso nesses últimos dias - lembrou-se de quando Omi o expulsou do quarto sem motivo aparente.

- Como me encontrou aqui?

- Por acaso....eu estava passando e--

- Estava passando nada!!Você me seguiu.

- Ok, ok...eu te segui. Mas e daí?

- Ah, Ken-kun, você não toma jeito. Mas por que você deu pra ficar me seguindo, me vigiando nesses últimos dias? O que você quer, afinal?

- O que eu quero? Achei que já estivesse bem claro, Omi. Eu quero você. E sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo, Omi.

- O que você vê em mim?Eu só sou uma criança sem graça (mentira!!) e baixinha que passa horas e horas na frente de um computador.

- Não, Omi. Isso é o que VOCÊ vê. O que eu vejo é um garoto doce e alegre que se esconde em jardins--

- E o que é que você entende? Você não sabe de nada! - pôs-se de pé furioso e correu de volta para casa, deixando o moreninho sob a árvore.

No mesmo momento em que Omi se levantou e saiu correndo, um rosto apareceu entre as folhagens da árvore. Logo em seguida, um vulto de cabelos alaranjados saiu de trás da árvore e entrou num carro que estava parado por ali e saiu cantando os pneus. Ken percebeu toda a movimentação e se voltou a tempo de ver o alemão através do vidro do carro. **_Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui?_** se perguntou.

Ken parou diante da porta, indeciso se deveria entrar ou não. Precisava falar com Omi. Bateu na porta e esperou. Silêncio....resolveu então entrar; Estava tudo uma bagunça, com folhas e canetas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Pegou uma que lhe chamou a atenção e leu.

_Há o instante da chegada _

_e o momento da partida._

_Quanta vida eu já vivi?_

_Quanta resta a ser vivida?_

_Já vivi dezessete anos,_

_quanto resta para a morte?_

_É facil vê-la chegando_

_em cada instante que passe,_

_pois se começa a morrer _

_no momento em que se nasce_

_Vou caminhando para a morte,_

_não decidi meu nascer._

_Da morte não sei o dia,_

_mas poso saber! _

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, Omi. O que é isto?

- Nada, é....só um poema. Acabei de copiar. - _**Como ele consegue agir como se nada tivesse acontecido mesmo depois de ter se declarado pra mim?** _

- Ah, sei...não está pensando em se matar, está?

- De onde tirou isso? - arrancou a folha de suas mãos e começou a recolher as outras folhas.

- Você está muito estranho desde o dia da festa, Omi....o que está acontecendo? Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer hora, Omi. Desabafe!

- Eu não tenho nada pra desabafar, Ken-kun. E é melhor você sair agora. Eu estou ocupado. - respondeu sem muito caso e começou a empurrá-lo pra fora do quarto, fechando a portaem seguida. **_Não posso...quanto mais isso vai durar? Estou enganando a todos com uma mentira que não posso mais controlar, e nem mesmo desfazer. Por que tinha que ser assim??_** uma lagrima desceu pelo seu rosto, caindo em uma das folhas que tinha à mão.

_Vou caminhando para a morte _

_não decidi o meu nascer._

_Da morte não sei o dia, _

_mas posso saber! _

Omi saiu da escola assim que o sinal tocou. Queria sair logo dali, mas também não queria voltar para casa. Ia ficar vagando pelas ruas, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, preso à idéia de estar perdendo Aya a cada paçavra escrita no papel.

- Omi!

Ouviu alguém chamando, mas parecia estra muito distante dali.

- Omi!

Ouviu novamente, desta vez mais perto e virou-se. Era Yohji quem tanto o chamava.

- O que foi? - perguntou tentando mostrar um pouco de animação.

- Eu vim te buscar.

- O loirinho ergueu uma sombrancelha, estranhando o que acabara de ouvir.

- Você NUNCA quis vir me buscar no colégio. E não ia querer fazer isso de um dia pro outro. Fala logo o que você quer.

- Hm?! - fez-se de desentendido.

- Fala logo! - Omi estava perdendo a paciência. Queria ver-se livre rápido.

- Tá....sabe, Omi....eu...eu acho que eu estou te traindo.

- Traindo? Como?

- Estou escondendo um segredo de você. Aya adora as cartas que você

escreve.

- Sério? Adora mesmo?

- E como!!Serei grato a voce até o resto da minha vida por ter me impedido de passar por burro na frente dele. Ele parece tão caído por mim quanto eu por ele. e agora ele responde à todas as cartas!!Olha. - mostrou um bolinho de cartas.

- É, até que não são tão ruins asssim. - deu uma olhada, pouco interessado, pois já sabia de cor cada verso ali escrito.

- Omi, você está perdendo a sensibilidade? Você que me desculpe, mas acho que finalmente encontrou um rival literário à sua altura. É tudo tão bom, um sonho tão maravilhoso com Aya, que chego a sentir medo.

- Medo? Amor e medo.Parece que não combinam.

- Medo de ser desmascarado. Eu tenho medo de dizer tudo o que eu sinto por ele. Medo de que Aya--

- Está bem. - Omi pegou o celular de Yohji e começou a discar alguns numeros, decidido no que ia fazer.

- O que está fazendo?

- Você vai lhe falar o que sente, AGORA! Você quer falar, não quer? Então, fale, e se não consegue, apenas repita o que eu disser.

- Mas...

- Moshi-moshi? - do outro lado da linha, a voz de Aya.

- Eu...Aya, eu... - Yohji começou a falar.

- Yohji, é você? Eu estava agora mesmo relendo aquele seu poema que...

- Que bom! Relendo o meu poema!

Omi começou a falar no ouvido livre do playboy.

- Repita: Não, não releia o que já sabe, Aya. Não quero que o meu amor pare no tempo da jura de ontem. Ouça o amor de hoje, que será bem menor que o de amanhã.

- Não, Aya...eu...

- Yohji? O que está havendo?

- Vamos! Repita o que eu disse! - Omi precionou

- Não! Eu..eu...Aya...

Com o rosto em brasa, Omi arrancou o celular de Yohji e tentando imitar a voz do loiro, começou a falar, embalado pela paixão.

- O que eu escrevo, Aya, é menos do que eu posso dizer. E o que eu posso dizer agora, é menos do que sinto por você. Tanta verdade se perde no caminho do coração ao cérebro, do cérebro à boca, da boca à mão, da mão ao papel...agora quero que você saiba tudo o que eu sinto, sem perdas pelo caminho, sem desperdícios. Quero que você percorra os mesmos caminhos, de volta, dos papéis ao coração. É aqui! É aqui dentro que você tem que morar, meu amor.

- Ah, Yohji...a sua voz está diferente! Parece outra pessoa...

- É que hoje eu não sou eu, pois sou eu mesmo. O mesmo do princípio do caminho, sem perdas de amor pela estrada, sem bloqueios, sem vergonhas. Eu sou agora aquele verdadeiro ''eu'' que você ainda não conhece. É esse eu que você deve conhecer, compreender e amar!

- Eu....eu...ai shiteru, Yohji.... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

Ao lado do chibi, Yohji ouviu só uma das partes, e começou a chorar.

Omi falou. Falou quase sem dar tempo para a resposta do outro lado, sem tomar fôlego. envolveu-o, virou-o, manipulou-o, excitou-o, passando da frase mais arrebatada ao sussurromais tímido.

- Yohji, eu quero te ver agora!!

- Então venha correndo. Me encontre no parque. Hoje eu quero ser seu, Aya! Venha me buscar.

De olhos molhados, Yohji não entendia nada e olhava atônito para Omi, que tinha um sorriso cínico de triunfo estampado no rosto após desligar o celular.

- E eu? O que eu digo quando ele chegar?

- Você? Nada. Apenas aja.

CONTINUA......

Akemi Hidaka

fevereiro-março/03


	3. Paixão que Renasce parte 1

_**A Marca de Uma Lágrima**_

_**Paixão que renasce**_

Já era madrugada, e Omi ainda estava na rua desde que entregara Yohji ao ruivo. Não pretendia voltar para casa tão cedo. Sentado num banco, marcava com uma lágrima aquela que seria sua última carta. Uma última lágrima para uma última carta.

_E o meu amado o que diria _

_se eu partisse?_

_O que diria se estes versos_

_não ouvisse?_

_O que teria em suas mãos_

_senão um corpo dessangrado,_

_cheio de carne, de suspiros,_

_de delírio apaixonado?_

_Faltaria, porém, o recheio das idéias,_

_a loucura e a razão,_

_que transformam um encontro sem graça_

_em tremenda paixão!_

_Mas não tema o meu querido _

_que esse amor desapareça,_

_pois ele é amado ao mesmo tempo_

_por um corpo e uma cabeça._

_O corpo ele pode beijar, cheirar,_

_fazer do corpo o que quiser._

_Mas a cabeça o possui, manipula,_

_e faz dele o que quer!_

_Haja o que houver, do meu amor_

_esse homem foi o rei._

_Digam a ele que com corpo e cabeça_

_eu sempre o amarei._

_A marca desta lágrima testemunha_

_que eu o amei perdidamente._

_Em suas mão depositei a minha vida_

_e me entreguei completamente._

_Assinei com minhas lágrimas_

_cada verso que lhe dei,_

_como se fossem confetes_

_de um carnaval que não brinquei._

_Mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou,_

_foi farsante, vigarista, mascarado,_

_foi amante, entregando-lhe outro amado,_

_foi covarde que amando nunca amou!_

Voltou pra casa, mas não entrou. Pegou uma pedra e amarrou junto à carta. Mirou e jogou na janela que sabia ser de Aya, e logo o som de estilhaçar de vidros soou, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

Rápido e silencioso como um gato, entrou na casa e foi até o banheiro, onde vasculhou o armário em busca de alguma coisa que lhe aliviasse um pouco o aperto no coração. Mesmo com a vista embaçada por causa das lágrimas, abriu alguns frascos e tomou algumas pílulas. Quando começou a sentir um leve torpor pelo corpo, saiu cambaleante para a rua, e pôs-se a camihar novamente. O celular começou a tocar.

- Alô...

- Omi?

- Aya-kun....é você....

- Eu preciso que você me ajude, Omi.

- Eu também preciso da sua ajuda, Aya-kun...

- Ouça: Yohji atirou uma pedra na minha janela com uma carta junto que....nem sei como explicar!

- Você não gostou do poema?

- Não é isso, é que eu....ei! Como você sabe que é um poema?

- É facil adivinhar, Aya-kun. Yohji sempre manda poemas para você, não é?

- Só que desta vez é um poema estranho...

- Estranho...

- Eu queria que você me explicasse o que ele quis dizer com isso. Eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Ah, Aya-kun...

- Eu vou ler pra você. Quem sabe, voce me prepara uma resposta?

- Uma resposta....

- Ouça, Omi.

Aya começou a ler o poema, pausadamente. Do outro lado, encolhido sob a árvore do parque, Omi acompanhava cada sílaba, cada verso, de olhos fechados, sem um único som, mas pronunciando tudo para si mesmo.

- ...a cabeça o possui, manipula, e faz dele o que quer!

- Bonito, Aya-kun...

- ...haja o que houver, do meu amor esse homem foi o rei...O que ele quis dizer com ''foi o rei''?

- Continue, continue...

-...a marca desta lágrima testemunha que eu o amei perdidamente.

- ...perdidamente....

- ...assinei com minhas lágrimas...

- _minhas_ lagrimas...

- ...mas a cabeça apaixonada delirou...

Emabalado pela voz do amado, Omi tomou seus próprios versos e declamou, esquecendo-se dos segredos e das promessas:

- ...foi farsante, vigarista, mascarado, foi amante, entregando-lhe outro amado, foi covarde que nunca amou!

Durante um segundo de surpresa, Aya emudeceu do outro lado. E foi quase que com um grito que a compreensão de todos aqueles enganos veio à tona:

- Como? Como você conhece este poema? Acabei de encontrar amarrado na pedra!

Apesar da tontura, Omi percebeu o que fizera. Desorientado, tentou consertar o erro:

- Eu...eu não o conheço....

- Você sabe de cor o poema! Você--

- Não! Não é isso, Aya-kun....Yohji me mostrou, ele--

- Você sabe!

- Não, Aya-kun! Eu não sei de nada!

- Esta voz....hoje à tarde no telefone....Omi! Era você!

- Não, Aya-kun...não era eu....

- As cartas, os poemas, o tempo todo era você!!

- Não, não....

- Como fui ingênuo! Pedi a você quye respondesse às suas próprias cartas! Todo aquele amor, aquela paixão, era você!

- Não era eu...era Yohji!!

- O tempo todo era você! O tempo todo eu o amei atraves das cartas, pensando que fossem de Yohji!

- Eram de Yohji...

- O tempo todo você me amou, Omi! Esse tempo todo!

- Não....não....

- Você me amou, Omi!

- Não, meu grande amor, eu nunca te amei!

- Omi, eu sempre te amei pelas tuas cartas, pelos teus poemas! VOCÊ é o meu amor!

As palavras ressoavam longinquas em sua cabeça. Omi estava mergulhando cada vez mais num torpor de ausência, mas agora leve, gostoso, cheio de todas as palavras que tanto ansiava ouvir.

- Aya-kun....

- Omi!!

- Tarde demais....tudo tão lindo....mas tarde demais....

- Omi! Eu não consigo te ouvir direito!

- Estou tão tonto, Aya-kun....sono...amor...tão tonto....tão lindo....tão tarde...eu....

- Omi! Fale comigo!! Omi!

Lentamente, o aparelho tornou-se pesado demais para que os dedos de Omi pudessem segurar, deixando rolar a voz desesperada de Aya.

- Omi!! Me espere! Eu vou encontrá-lo! Não me deixe!

O torpor inebriante tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. **_Aya...tarde vai me encontrar, se nem ao menos sabe onde estou?...tarde demais...._**

Ouviu passos ao seu lado, e lábios quentes colaram-se delicadamente aos seus, como a soprar-lhe a vida que fugia, e um troxe-lhe o cheiro daquele tão memorável perfume. Aya...o primeiro e último beijo, sempre com o chibi caído, largado como um fardo no um cadáver...

_**Tarde demais...**_

Sentiu-se sacudir, carregado. Quase nada mais percebia ao redor. Um toldo negro cada vez mais o envolvia, como uma mortalha. Bem perto dele, alguém falava nervoso e baixinho, mas as palavras perdiam-se no precipicio da inconsciência que chegava.

- ...não sei....uma overdose....intoxicação.....pode não haver salvação....

A mente de Omi desligou-se do mundo.

- Calma, rapaz. Estamos fazendo o possivel....

- Então faça o impossivel tambem, doutor! Salve-o!

- Me disseram que esse garoto é um gênio....

- Não me importa o gênio, doutor! Eu quero esse garoto! Eu quero Omi vivo!

- Doutor, esse rapaz se recusa a sair do hospital. Disse que vai ficar aqui a noite toda, na sala de espera, acordado....

- Deixe-o ficar, enfermeira.

- Mas o resgulamento diz que...

- Então faça de conta que não viu.

- Sim, senhor....

_**Onde eu estou? Está escuro.....está sob aquela arvore. Será que Aya virá? Vai dizer que ama Yohji? Não! Ele disse que ama a mim, Omi! Não quero morrer....não me deixem morrer....agora não Aya me ama.... me ama! Não quero morrer....Aya!!!**_

Omi estava fraco por fora, mas tinha a primavera por dentro, cheio de luz e vida. A luta dos medicos havia sido terrivel. Inconsciente, ele nada percebera, somente vivera aquela batalha. E por fim, sobrevivera a ela, como se tivesse acabado de nascer, com o humor e a alegria de alguem que, a custo, foi trazido de volta à vida.

Mesmo fraco e debilitado, em seu primeiro dia de visitas de plena consciencia, Omi portou-se mais como visita do que como doente, sorrindo e brincando sempre, transmitindo ânimo a quem se aproximasse de sua cama.

Uma enfermeira bateu na porta e entrou.

- Bom dia! Que bom vê-lo animado desse jeito!

- Bom dia! Isso não é animação, é vida! Viver é lindo, e ser amado mais ainda.

- Nossa! Se todos os pacientes deste hospital fossem assim, este hospital seria uma festa!

- Então vamos fazer uma festa! Vamos animar este hospital!

- Você precisa é descansar. Quando chegou aqui, os medicos disseram que era envenenamento. Mas depois descombriram que era uma mistura doida de calmantes e analgesicos.

- Mas eu só tomei dois de cada!

- Sim, mas não se deve sair por aí tomando tantos remedios. Ainda mais se você tem uma reação forte a eles.

- Vou me lembrar disso da proxima vez....

- Mas agora tudo está bem. Se não fosse aquele rapaz....

- Aya....

- É esse o nome dele? Voce tem sorte de ter um amigo como ele. Ele o trouxe bem a tempo.

- Aya....ele me salvou a vida!

- Ele se preocupa muito com você. Ficou aqui o tempo todo, pressionando os medicos, perguntando por voce a toda hoa, chorando.....e só arredou o pé daqui quando soube que não havia mais perigo. Deve ter ido pra casa se arrumar para poder vê-lo.

- Aya! Chorando por mim....

- Voce tem sorte, mas vai ter um probleminha pra resolver....- Um probleminha? Qual?

- Há outro garoto. Apareceu aqui algumas vezes, desesperado, dizendo a todo mundo que te ama, que não pode viver sem você.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos azuis por um instante.

- Esse é Ken. O melhor amigo que alguem poderia ter. Ah, se não fosse Aya....

- Então voce já escolheu?! Um dos dois vai sofrer.

A alegria de Omi diminuiu um pouco. Não gostaria que Ken sofresse. Mas estava amarrado ao beijo apaixonado do jardim, pelo beijo da vida sob a arvore, pelo perfume...

_**Ah, Ken....você vai ter que me compreender...**_

- Ken, que flores lindas!

- Omi teria preferido que a primeira visita não fosse do jogador. Mas agora ele estava ali, com um buquê de gencianas e frésias de esperaça. E ele iria fazê-lo sofrer....Yohji também sofreria, mas fazer o quê?

_**É melhor um fim tragico do que uma tragedia sem fim.**_

- Mas que confusão, hein? - comentou Ken.

- Pois é...mas antes de me trazerem pra ca aconteceu uma coisa tão boa....

- Eu sei....

- Como? Você tambem estava lá?

- Se eu estava/ Mas se fui eu que....é claro que eu estava. Saí atras de você assim que vi a bagunça no banheiro e que você não estava no seu quarto, depois de ter acordado com um barulho de vidro quebrando.

- Mas Aya--

- Aya? - cortou com um tom de voz seco - Sim, ele tambem apareceu.

Levantou-se e ficou olhando a garoa cair pela janela do quarto, onde tambem era possivel ver o jardim do hospital. Omi decidiu aproveitar a deixa e dizer o que tinha de ser dito, do modo mais rapido possivel.

- Sabe, Ken-kun....você é um grande amigo, o melhor que eu poderia ter, pra dizer a verdade. Por isso, quero que saiba de uma coisa que pra mim é maravilhosa...

- Não sei se quero saber dessa coisa maravihosa, Omi.

- Mas eu quero que você saiba, Ken-kun. Estou apaixonado por Aya e agora sei que ele tambem me ama.

- Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada pra você dizer que ama outro, Omi. Porque voce sabe que eu te amo....

- Ken-kun, compreenda, por favor....

Ainda olhando pela janela, o moreninho respondeu: - Eu sei. Você falou o nome dele o tempo todo durante o seu delírio. Sob a arvore e aqui no hospital. Mas se você quer dizer que ama Aya, diga a ele mesmo. Ele acabou de atravessar o jardim.

- Ken-kun, eu--

- Não se preocupe comigo. Acho que chegou a hora de eu parar de insistir. Fique bom logo e seja Aya ou qualquer outra pessoa.....

Andou até a porta e voltou-se para Omi, sorrindo, como se as palavras do menino não o tivessem ferido como punhais. Havia sido derrotado.

CONTINUA......

Akemi Hidaka

março/03


	4. Paixão que Renasce parte 2

_**A Marca de Uma Lágrima**_

_**Paixão que renasce 2**_

Ali à sua frente, estava o homem da sua vida. O homem por quem sofrera mais do que imaginava poder aguentar. O homem por quem derramara mais lágrimas do que pensava ser capaz de produzir. Mas todo o sofrimento acabara, e agora ele estava ali, amando-o como ele o havia amado em segredo, durante tanto tempo.

Havia, porém, alguma coisa que parecia não se encaixar perfeitamente. Se Omi fechasse os olhos e deixasse vir à mente as recordaçãos daquele beijo no jardim e daquele beijo sob a arvore, a paixão explodia dentro dele. E dentro dele, seu coração disparava como a corrida de um coelho em busca da cenoura.

Entretanto, de olhos abertos, o sonho não parecia ser o mesmo. Aya estava ali, lindo - ah, como ele era (é) lindo! - amando-o, querendo-o...O que mais ele poderia desejar?

Aya aproximou-se da cama e tomou a mão de Omi.

- Você sobreviveu por mim!

- Aya-kun...

Por que ele se sentia assim? Por que não conseguia esquecer a expressão de derrota no rosto de Ken? Remorso, talvez. Ele jamais teria querido magoar aquele amigo, mas o que fazer?

- Eu não sei dizer as coisas certas, mas posso ter ceteza de que te amo. Você consegue dizer tudo o que sinto. Sempre te amei pelas cartas, e nunca percebi!

- Aya-kun, eu....

- Agora poderemos ser felizes, Omi! Já chega de tanta espera!

- Chega sim, Aya-kun....mas não de tanta espera. Chega de sofrer. Você pertence a Yohji e ele a você. Amaram-se quando conheceram-se melhor e depois deixaram-se perder nas minhas mãos. Mas chegou a hora de por um fim. Por acaso você deve se apaixonar pelo compositor se a musica dele o ajuda a conquistar a namorada? Ou pelo pôr-do-sol, quando as cores criam o clima certo para que ela diga sim?

- Omi, você não compreende...

- É verdade, Aya-kun. Custei a compreender. Compreender que sou um artista. Um artista que criou os dois lados de uma paixão que só existia na minha cabeça. Mas o amor de você e Yohji é real. Vocês se amam 'apesar', e não 'por causa' das minhas palavras. Se não sabem se amar sem elas, amem-se calados!

- O que você está dizendo, Omi?

- Ou façam como todo mundo e busquem inspiração em qualquer poeta, qualquer músico, em qualquer pôr-do-sol, em qualquer lua. De preferência, procurem um poeta que não tenha sido beijado por você em nenhum jardim e de quem você não tenha salvo a vida sob uma arvore!

- Mas eu não--

- Deixe-me, Aya-kun. Vá procurar Yohji. Eu sei que há uma grande verdade no meu amor por você. Uma verdade que não fui quem escreveu. Uma verdade que foi escrita sem palavras, com um beijo, em um jardim de sonhos. Sei que jamais esquecerei aquele beijo, mas tenho de tentar. Devo minha vida e minha paixão a você. Para sempre. Mas eu não aguento mais. Tenho que esquecer aquele beijo. Tenho que esquecer você. Ou passar a vida tentando...

Aya não entendia nada.

- Esqueça tudo isso, Omi. O que importa é que nós dois nos amamos. Vamos começar tudo de novo!

Debruçou-se sobre ele, com os lábios ávidos por beijá-lo. Omi virou o rosto, tentando afastá-lo com as mãos.

- Não, Aya-kun...por favor. Eu não quero mais sofrer.

A camisa de Aya agora quase tocava no rosto de Omi, e ele pode sentir uma leve fragrância de rosas.

- Aya-kun! O perfume! Por que não o passou o Kaiak?

- Que perfume, Omi? Eu não costumo usar esse tipo de perfume!

Omi livrou-se do abraço e, a custo, levantou da cama.

- Você....você não usa o perfume!

- Do que está falando, Omi? Eu não entendo...

- Pois agora EU entendo!

Com o corpo mal coberto pela minuscula camisola de hospital, tonto pelos vestigios do remedio que ainda circulava em suas veias, Omi tinha o roso em fogo.

- Eu vi tudo errado! Criei a fábula falsa! O beijo no jardim, não era você!

- No jardim? Que jardim?

- O beijo sob a arvore, o perfume, não era você!

- Omi, você enlouqueceu?

Como louco, o chibi ria às gargalhadas, cambaleando.

- Como fui cego! Só enxerguei o que eu mesmo estava criando! Não preciso esuquever aquele beijo, Aya-kun. Eu disse que ninguem me tiraria aquele beijo, e isso ninguem vai tirar! Ele é meu!

Cambaleou tonto até a janela e viu no jardim do hospital aquele que queria ver.

- Me espere, itoshii....- arrastou-se como um bebado para a porta do quarto.

- Não, Omi! Você está muito fraco, não pode sair da cama!

- Volte para Yohji, Aya-kun! Ele o ama, e você o ama. Agora tenho de consertar todos os enganos que eu mesmo criei. Tenho que encontrar a pessoa que me amou esse tempo todo como eu sou, sem fábulas, sem versos, sem cartas, com todos os meu problemas e minhas loucuras!

Enfraquecido e seminu, abriu a porta e correu pelos corredores do hospital. Suas pernas mal obedeciam, e o frio do pavimento penetrava-lhe as solas dos pés. Livrou-se de um atendente que tentou detê-lo e chegou, vermelho, ardendo em febre à porta do hospital. No meio do jardim, um rapaz levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Omi!

- Ken-kun!

Tropessando, escorregando, correu pelas alamedas em direção dos braços que o aguardavam. A chuva colou a camisola ao corpo quando se abraçaram.

- Ken-kun, eu preciso dizer--

- Não precisa, Omi-chan. Você já falou demais...

E os lábios de Ken procuraram a boca trêmula pelo frio de Omi, calando e selando com um beijo apaixonado, tudo aquilo que não mais precisava ser dito.

A chuva apertou, encharcando-os, como se quisesse dissolvê-los em um só corpo, num abraço e um beijo eternos.....

FIM

PS: espero que tenham gostado! Eu gostei mto de escrever esta fic, pq ela ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria. Obrigada a todos que me mandaram comentarios: Lain, Vi-chan, Kawaii Shuichi, Evil Kitsune e Lutama - se esqueci de alguém, PERDÃO!

Akemi Hidaka

março/03


End file.
